


Distractions

by ineffable_pansexual (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley has a penis, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Cuddling, Dirty talk? i guess, M/M, aziraphale has a penis, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ineffable_pansexual
Summary: aziraphale is talking on the phone with a book dealer, when crowley walks in and gives him a little distraction...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction so i hope you like it! if you do please consider leaving a comment or kudos! i’m looking forward to writing more in the future!

aziraphale was on the phone at his desk, talking with a book dealer when crowley walked in, walked over to the desk and sat down on it, earning a quiet “mhm” and a look from aziraphale. crowley leaned in and kissed his cheek, making his way to aziraphales ear and nibbling, then trails kisses and licks down aziraphales neck, undoing the bow tie to occupy his hands. aziraphale starts stuttering over the phone and says into the receiver: “i-i’m very sorry- i’ll h-have to g-go, s-something has c-come up” and slamed the receiver down. crowley stoped for a few seconds, just enough time for aziraphale to give him a look and say “really crowley? ”. “sorry daddy, i’ve been very naughty.” crowley teased into aziraphales ear. “for the last time crowley, it’s ‘forgive me father, for I have sinned’!” aziraphale said, a wild grin spreading across his face as crowley pulled back. crowley smirked and went back to tend to aziraphale’s neck, earning little moans from him. crowley then straddled aziraphale and he could feel, even through multiple layers of clothing, that aziraphale was already hard. lucky for him, because this move earns him a roll of aziraphales hips. “willy serpent” aziraphale gasps through a moan, before catching crowley’s mouth with his own. the kiss is deepened by crowley, who then searches around aziraphales mouth with his tounge. crowley likes how aziraphale’s mouth tastes: sweet, wine and well... heavenly! his arms are wrapped around aziraphale’s shoulders and aziraphale is grabbing his waist, pulling him down for more friction. “impatient are we?” crowley says when he breaks away from the kiss, a smirk on his face as he lifts up his fingers in a snapping position. aziraphale gives crowley a nod and then they are both naked, skin touching skin, hard cocks rubbing together and making both of them moan with the sudden friction. aziraphale reaches from where his hands are on crowleys waist, to his ass and gives it a squeeze. he then looks up at crowley, and sees those amber eyes staring back at him, a lingering look of want and lust on his face. aziraphale doesn't look away as he circles crowley's entrance with his finger, which he miricaled lube onto. Crowley lets out a soft and eager moan, and leans in for another kiss, which he receives. aziraphale is still circling crowley's entrance when crowley reaches down and takes hold of aziraphale hard cock, earning a surprised moan from him. he pumps it and rubs his thumb over the head, feeling pre-cum at the tip. crowley breaks the kiss, and aziraphale wines. “all for me, angel?” crowley says, looking down at aziraphale’s hard cock. “yes crowley, all for you!.” “do you want me to ride you?” crowley says with a smirk, looking into pale blue eyes that are slowly turning a dark sapphire, and grinds down on aziraphale’s cock. “do you want to come in me, with your cock up my ass?” “please, crowley, please.” aziraphale moans. “please what? you have to be more specific.” crowley says and gives him another kiss, just a brush if the lips. “please crowley, ride me, i want to feel you on my cock.” aziraphale lets out with a moan, bucking his hips up a little, causing crowley to let out a small moan of pleasure. “well, since you asked so nicely.” crowley aziraphale goes back to circling his hole, and pushes one finger in, then two. he spreads crowley's hole and earns encouraging moans from crowley. he adds a third finger and curls them, hitting crowley’s prostate. that move earns a loud moan from crowley. “im going to ride you now, alright angel?” crowley lifts his hips so aziraphale can position his cock at crowley's hole, then crowley goes down on it, taking him inch by inch. they both moan and when crowley is down all the way he goes back up, just enough for the head to be left in him, then back down again. “oh crowley, dear, please, faster!” aziraphale moans. Crowley doesn’t say anything, just nods his head. he goes down on aziraphale faster and harder, letting waves of pleasure wash over the the pair of them. “i-i think i’m clo-“ crowley says, and he is coming first, with aziraphale not far behind. they ride it out and sit together, crowley still straddling aziraphales hips, till aziraphale is gone soft inside crowley, and he pulls out. they use a miracle to get dressed again, both miracling up a set of pjs, and lay down on the couch across the room. aziraphale miracles up a blanket and covers them, crowley's head resting on his chest. “tartan, really?” crowley says, looking at the blanket. “tartan is stylish! and this blanket is very comfortable!” “sure, angel. thank you for just now.” crowley says, and snuggles into aziraphale’s neck. “no, thank you, my dear.” aziraphale says to crowley, just before crowley drifts off to sleep. he kisses the sleeping demon and then drifts off himself.


End file.
